Wada Ayaka
Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg!. She is the leader of S/mileage. Biography 2004-2005 Wada Ayaka joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Wada recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. 2006 Wada Ayaka continued her training and appeared at numerous Hello! Project concerts as a backing dancer, including the Country Musume concert "Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~". 2007 In November 2007 Wada recieved a part in the musical "Reverse! ~Watashi no karada doko desu ka?". Wada also took part in a television show, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). 2008 Wada was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. The group have released two singles to date. 2009 Wada Ayaka, along with Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki were announced on Tsunku's blog as a new group called S/mileage. Wada and the rest of S/mileage are going to graduate from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei in the spring concert in 2010. Ayaka and the original Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara! the Musical!. She and Saho Akari both played students, X-characters, and X-eggs. Yuuka and Kanon played Amu Hinamori (Yuuka) and Nadeshiko Fujisaki (Kanon). 2010 It was announced that Ayaka, Yuuka, Kanon, and Saki will graduate into full members in May. Ayaka, Yuuka, and Kanon became members of a new unit called Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri ''which all three girls voice characters in. Ayaka is also to be a regular on a nagoya TV show called Go! Bungee Police with Yaguchi Mari. Profile *'Name:' Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) *'Nickname:' DAWA (official); Ayacho; by fans: Beauty-chan *'Birthday:' 8/1/1994 *'Height:' 161cm *'Birthplace:' Gunma prefecture, japan *'Blood type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'Hobbies:' Collecting sparkling accessories, collecting belts and hats, shopping for clothes and watching *'Special skills:' Swimming, track-and-field *'''Likes: Cherries, strawberries, raspberries, grapes, clothes, belts, hats, decorations'' *'Favorite colors: '''Pink, purple and black *'Dislikes:' Green caterpillars, TV shows with scary beings *'Looks up to:' Yaguchi Mari *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-Present) **Lilpri (2010-2011) **ZYX-a (2009-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) Singles Participated In S/mileage * aMa no Jaku (Indies) * Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) * Suki-chan (Indies) * Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) * My School March (Oha Girl Maple with '''S/mileage') * Yume Miru 15sai * ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * Shortcut * Koi ni Booing Buu! * Uchouten LOVE * Tachiagirl * Please Miniskirt Postwoman! * Chotto Matte Kudasai! * Dot Bikini Mano Erina * Hajimete no Keiken * Sekai wa Summer Party * Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo * LOVE Shugo Chara Egg! * Minna no Tamago * Shugo! Shugo! Lilpri *Little-Princess☆Pri! *Idolulu *Vira Vira Virou *Infinite Wonder Girl *Prospect *Happy Go Lucky Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Select Concerts *2007.02.10 カントリー娘。LIVE2006～Shibuya des Date～ (Country Musume LIVE2006 ~Shibuya des Date~) Television *2007.09.02 ちゃお.TV (Chao.TV) 1 *2010.03.29- テストの花道 (Test no Hanamichi) *2010.04.04- ひめチェン！おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ (Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri; voice only, as Yukimori Ringo) *2010.07.06- Go! Bungee Police Theater *2007.11.03 リバース！～私の体どこですか？～ (Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?~) *2009.08.13-23 しゅごキャラ! (Shugo Chara! Musical - Student, X-Egg) TV Dramas *2010 Hanbun Esper *2010.05.01- 5年後のラブレター (Love Letter 5 Years Ago; young Kanzaki Mai) Anime *2010– Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri (ひめチェン!おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ) (voice of Yukimori Ringo) Photobooks *2011.02.25 Wada Ayaka 16 (和田彩花 16) *2012.02.15 Irodori -aya- (彩 -aya-) DVDs *2011.03.02 Ayaka (彩花) *2012.03.07 Aya Trivia *Eats bread in the morning. *She has a younger sister. *Has a habit of cracking her knuckles. *Her favorite spot is her room. *She shares a close friendly relationship with Iikubo Haruna. *Ayaka appeared as a backup dancer in the PV for Mano Erina's second major single, Hajimete no Keiken. *She once forgot the title of S/mileage's major debut single while they were performing as the opening act at a °C-ute concert. *She has a cat named Toranosuke, and a dog named Cheese. *As a result of an incorrectly translated article, there is a misunderstanding that she dislikes foreigners. *At first disliked that there were going to be new members added. But in the end, was happy and welcomed the girls. *She dislike snakes so much to the point she don't even want to go near them even behind glass cage. Honorary Titles External Links *S/mileage Official Website *Gree Blog *Ameba Blog *Twitter Category:S/mileage Category:1994 births Category:2004 additions Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:ZYX Category:Blood type A Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Lilpri Category:ZYX Category:ZYX-a Category:Debuted Eggs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:ZYX Category:Members from Gunma Category:August Births Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In